Programmable electronic circuit testers, such as the Agilent Technologies, Inc. 93000, are typically used during the manufacture of electronic devices and integrated circuit to test the performance of the device or integrated circuit being manufactured. Tests are conducted to assure that the device or integrated circuit satisfies associated design performance specifications. In order to test the device or integrated circuit, the tester is programmed to send an electrical signal or a suite of electrical signals to the device under test (DUT) and to measure the response(s) back from the DUT. The tester may test finished packaged devices or integrated circuits at various stages between initial wafer processing and final packaging.
A conventional tester 10, is shown in FIG. 1. Tester 10 comprises a test head 12 electrically connected by cables routed through a conduit 14 to rack(s) 16 of electronic test and measurement instruments, such as AC and DC signal generators for applying electrical signals to a device or integrated circuit interfaced to the test head 12, and signal analyzers, for example, a network analyzer, spectrum analyzer, oscilloscope, or other waveform digitizing or signal processing equipment, for measuring the response(s) to applied signals. Test head 12 may include circuitry that performs distribution of electrical signals, signal separation, frequency translation, amplification, attenuation, switching, or other conditioning or modification of electrical signals prior to being routed to the rack 16 or to a device or integrated circuit being tested.
Test head 12 interfaces to a device or integrated circuit through a load board 18 and a fixture board 20 mounted to the test head 12. Alternatively, prior to installation of fixture board 20, a calibration board (not shown), having a configuration similar to the fixture board may be connected to the test head 12 for calibrating the test head 12. The configuration of the load board 18 depends on the type or family of device or integrated circuit being tested, such as an analog or digital electronic circuit, while the configuration of the fixture board 20 is generally specific to the family or particular device or integrated circuit under test (DUT).
Fixture board 20 interfaces to a device-under-test (DUT) board 22 that may comprise inductors, capacitors, and other electronic components or circuit mounted to or fabricated on the DUT board for decoupling, filtering attenuating or otherwise modifying electrical signals transmitted to or received from a device or integrated circuit under test. Finally, the DUT board 22 is connected to a socket 24 for effecting electrical connection(s) between tester 10 and the actual electronic circuit or device under test (DUT), such as a packaged device or integrated circuit 26. Alternatively, socket 24 may be mounted directly to fixture board 20.
Test head 12 is mounted to a dolly 28. Test head 12 may be mounted by pivotal connections 30 to dolly 28. Pivotal connections 30 enable test head 12 to be positioned in an approximately upward facing horizontal position so that the appropriate load board 18 and calibration or fixture board 20 and DUT board 22 with socket 24 can be mounted to test head 12 of tester 10 by an operator. Test head 12 may be pivoted to any angular position so that socket 24 may interface with an automated material handler 32, for example, which rapidly feeds each DUT 26 to the tester 10 to be tested.
Alternatively, a wafer probe (not shown) may be substituted for the socket 24 mounted to the DUT board 22. Pivotal connections 30 enable test head 12 to be pivoted to an inverted position to test devices or integrated circuits on a wafer (not shown) at a wafer probing station (not shown).
In order to interface socket 24 to the automated material handler 32, or a wafer probe (not shown) at a wafer probing station (not shown), a frame 34 is mounted to test head 12. A jig 36 that mates with frame 34 is mounted to the automated material handler 32 or wafer probing station (not shown) to align test head 12 with the handler or station so that packaged devices or integrated circuits or devices or integrated circuits on wafer can be tested.
The connectors (not shown) through which test head 12 is electrically connected to the calibration or fixture board 20 are subjected to many connections and disconnections during calibration and actual testing with tester 10. However, the useful life of the tester 10 has heretofore greatly exceeded the useful life of the connectors in test head 12 and calibration or fixture board 20. Also, the repeatability of the connections that are made decreases over time as the connectors degrade due to wear of the connectors. Moreover, high frequency coaxial connectors are relatively fragile, and the center conductor of such a connector can become damaged if the operator is not careful when coupling, decoupling and handling connectors. Furthermore, high frequency coaxial connectors are susceptible to RF energy leaking into or out of the connector, which can degrade the signal quality.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a connector structure to enable test head 12 to be repeatably connected and disconnected to the calibration or fixture board 20 over a longer period of the useful life of the tester 10. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a relatively rugged connector structure whereby the connector is less susceptible to wear and damage during coupling, decoupling and handling of the connectors. It would further be desirable to provide a connector that has improved signal isolation between connectors. Such a structure would facilitate the use of the tester 10 to perform setup and calibration, as well as the measurement process.